


start using my tongue again

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jared's totally toppy and Jensen really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start using my tongue again

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/17097.html) on 2/15/09.

  
_this one's for you_   


"Hold still," Jared murmurs. His breath is warm as his lips trail down the dip of Jensen's spine.

Jensen's hitched up on his knees, head turned to the side and cheek pressed against the pillow. It's not exactly the most comfortable position he's ever been in, but with Jared's fucking tongue sliding lower and lower and-- Jesus, _lower_ \-- he's really not anywhere _close_ to complaining.

Jared's hands are fucking enormous as they slide downward to cup Jensen's ass and Jensen punches at the bed, trembling from the effort to stay perfectly still as they squeeze playfully, grip and mold. Above him, Jared gives a low rumble of a laugh, the sensation of it vibrating through Jensen's spine as his cheeks are spread wide. He suddenly feels utterly exposed, bent in complete submission, split open and vulnerable.

He's never been more turned on in his _life_.

"Jared--" he says, his voice hitching on the second syllable as one slightly callused thumb drags down the crease of his ass, slicked only by Jared's spit and Jensen's sweat. It's joined by another swipe of tongue, the wet caress sending a jolt through Jensen's nerves like a slice of fire.

"Still," Jared reminds him, voice pitched lower. Darker. One large hand grips his hip, holding him still, and Jensen bites down on his bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

Another wet swipe, tortuously slow. Down, down, down. It stops just shy of his hole and he shakes with the _need_ for it, legs threatening to give out from beneath him as Jared's thumb presses again, blunt and teasing. Circling.

"No one's ever done this before, huh?" Jared says. It's a whisper, hushed and heated, warm air brushing the sensitive skin just below Jensen's balls.

Jensen's only reply is a strained groan, the sound muffled by the pillow as he turns his head into it, half smothering himself. Jared's thumb presses again, not quite enough to breach, but with obvious intent, and Jensen's breath gets stuck in a wrecked sob, mouth open and teeth scraping too-soft cotton.

Jared laughs again, deep and unsteady and Jensen can feel it down to his _toes_ , a slow pulsing wave that shakes him from the inside out. "Fuck, Jensen, I'm barely gettin' _started_."

It sounds like a threat as much as a promise and something in Jensen snaps, one open palm smacking against the mattress as his back bows sharply. "Jesus Christ, you-- _fuck_! Just _fuck me_ already!"

"Mmm," Jared says, and Jensen feels the blunt press of teeth against his flesh: not harsh enough to even leave a mark, but enough to send a message. "Y'gotta be good for me. Gotta be real, real good, Jen." A press of lips then, wet and overly gentle. "And then maybe I'll think about it."

Jensen shudders under the onslaught, curls one arm under the pillow and rocks his hips. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, hard and aching to be touched, bobbing with each rough inhale, his stomach muscles clenching.

One large hand is still curled around his hip, nearly bruising in its hold as the other slides down his thigh and then up again. "Gonna be good, Jen?" Jared asks as his thumb drags along Jensen's perineum, presses lightly. His breath is barely a ghost of air across Jensen's skin.

Jensen gasps, hips bucking of their own volition before he can get them under his control again. "Y- yes," he manages finally, forehead pressed against the pillow, every muscle in his body winding tight.

"Gonna try somethin', 'kay?" Jared says, his thumb swiping back and forth in a slow caress. It's maddening and disconcerting and Jensen turns his head again as much as he can, tries to look back over his shoulder, aching to see the look on Jared's face, _needing_ to. But the angle's all wrong, and he whimpers in defeat when Jared is nothing more than a blur in his periphery.

"Jay--?"

"Shhh," Jared says, follows it up with another press of warmth, just shy of Jensen's hole, just below it, before he continues. "Here's the deal, Jen. S'not too hard, I promise." Slick pressure of tongue again, circling playfully, teasingly. "Just gotta- gotta keep talkin' for me, man. That's all I want."

"Jared--"

"Full sentences," Jared continues, cutting him off gruffly as his hand slides from Jensen's thigh up to his ass again, spreading him further. "Ones that make sense."

"Jesus, you're fuckin'-- _Jared_ \--"

Jared chuckles darkly, presses a fingertip to the rim of Jensen's opening, rubbing back and forth. "That's not a sentence."

The sound Jensen makes in reply isn't one he'd thought himself capable of: sharp and desperate. Animalistic. His body rocks helplessly, elbows skidding across the sheets as he struggles to hold some of his weight. "God _damnit_! Fucking-- fucking _hate_ you!"

"Better," Jared says in quiet amusement a second before Jensen feels the flicker of tongue outlining the finger still pressed against him.

"Hate you," Jensen says again, putting as much venom into the words as he can muster, though they still come out sounding pathetically shattered, his traitorous body begging for more as he presses back against the warm, wet heat of Jared's tongue. "God, I fucking-- I _want_ \--"

Cool air brushes sensitive skin then, muscles clenching miserably as Jared pulls back.

"Finish it," he orders, grip on Jensen's hip tightening. "Tell me what you want."

"You _know_ what I want," Jensen growls in return, clutches the pillow beneath him and sucks in a ragged breath.

"Tell me or you won't get it," Jared says, one huge hand squeezing the flesh of Jensen's ass again, harsher this time, almost threatening. " _Tell me_."

Jensen shudders, knees nearly giving out, thighs aching from the position he's been stuck in for what feels like ages. Inwardly, he struggles to cling to any remaining shred of dignity while fighting his gut impulse to do anything Jared asks of him. Anything and everything.

Whining needfully, he rocks his hips back and is immediately met by the hot, shocking push of Jared's tongue slipping inside him.

" _Jared--_ " He feels delirious, mind a mess of frustration and need and mounting, excruciating pleasure. He scrambles to find his focus, to give Jared what he wants, pounding the heel of his hand hard against the mattress as he rocks back into the maddening heat of Jared's mouth. "Jared, _please_. Please just-- just do it. Give it to me. Give me your cock, I need-- fuck, I _need it_."

Two hands on his hips then, curling tight and yanking him backward. A faint press of teeth, brush of hot air and the hungry lap of Jared's tongue, pushing and pressing, licking him from the inside out. It's too much and not enough at the same time, each slick thrust reaching deeper inside him, but never _quite_ deep enough; it's an exasperating tease of heat and pressure that keeps pushing Jensen closer and closer to the edge while keeping him frustratingly shy of it. Pleasure thrums under his skin, makes his palms ache and his toes curl as it winds him tighter and tighter.

Another wicked curl of Jared's tongue and Jensen breaks, back bowing as he shoves one hand down between himself and the mattress, wraps it around his dick and starts stroking desperately.

Jared pulls back abruptly, growling a, " _No!_ " and yanking Jensen's arm out from under him. "Not like that."

Jensen can't help the whimper that pushes past his lips, can't help the way his body shudders or the way his fingers curl in the sheets beneath him, can't help the way he begs, open and shameless.

"God, _Jared_. Jared, please-- _please_..."

Jared shoves forward, one hand still wrapped tight around Jensen's wrist, the other spreading him wide as Jared's tongue licks into him, thick and insistent. Demanding. It's a slick onslaught of wet heat that has him fighting Jared's hold, writhing violently, punching and swearing nonsense. There's absolutely no way he can be forming full, coherent sentences, but Jared doesn't let up any. Just growls, dark and heavy and impales Jensen over and over on his tongue, devours him, holding him open with the hard, blunt press of thumb. There's no rhythm to it, nothing but Jared taking just exactly what he wants as Jensen stops fighting it, completely mindless with pleasure, crumbling and falling to pieces. He loses track of time, loses track of himself, of any sense that isn't directly tied to the heat of Jared's mouth, the smell and feel and _sound_ of him.

And when it hits, when it breaks and splits him open from the inside, his voice shatters and his body pulses. Only distantly is he aware of the streak of warmth that hits his stomach or the way Jared's grip slowly begins to loosen.

Decades later, the wave passes and Jensen collapses, dropping boneless and spent. The sheets beneath him are sticky and wet, but he doesn't move, doesn't even make any attempt to complain.

There's still a warmth on the back of his thighs, a soothing touch, hands and mouth.

"God, yeah," he hears, Jared's low voice a heated comfort. "Fuckin'... so fuckin' hot, Jen. Taste so good, _sound_ so good. And you just... without me even fuckin' _touchin'_ your dick... _Jesus_." It sends another tremor of want through him, makes him groan in weary defeat.

The bed dips and there's a warm weight all around him, a brush of lips against the back of his neck and Jared's voice completely surrounding him, penetrating him further than his tongue ever could. "So good," he says again and Jensen feels himself surrendering all over again. "Now I'll give you what you really want."

 

  
_this one's for me_   


Jensen's skin is slick with sweat, gleaming in the darkness as he lies stretched out and utterly pliant. His breathing is just starting to even out, but Jared can still feel the steady pulse beneath his lips. He keeps them there, sucking at the beat before flicking his tongue out to trace the path of a bead of sweat that makes its way down the curve of Jensen's spine.

"Still want it?" he asks, a whisper against a notch of bone.

He gets a soft whine in reply, feels Jensen wearily attempt to shift beneath him, one leg bending further at the knee, hips arching in silent invitation.

Jared groans, the sound ragged as his teeth scrape the too-smooth skin of Jensen's back, one hand sliding downward yet again, cupping the rounded flesh of Jensen's ass cheek and gripping. Jensen's breath stutters again, quiet and almost wounded.

"Fuck, the things I wanna _do_ to you," Jared murmurs, the tip of his dick dragging along the flank of Jensen's thigh as he rolls his hips.

"Anything," Jensen says immediately, still sounding wrecked. "God, _anything_."

Jared shushes him softly, curls his body so that they're barely touching, lifts his hand to wrap it around himself. It feels indulgent, greedy and selfish as he grips his cock, stroking from base to tip, thumb swiping the slick pre-come that already coats the tip. His breath catches with each jerk, head lowered as he stares at the expanse of Jensen's back beneath him, laid out for him like a gift.

Releasing a quiet whine, Jensen shifts again, back curving as he looks over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and lips reddened as catches Jared's gaze.

"Jay..." he whispers, another plea and Jared swallows, pulls his hand away and pushes forward to grab the lube off Jensen's nightstand.

It's cool at first, making him hiss softly before it starts to warm, coating his cock with quick strokes, his other hand curled tight around the base.

Bending forward, he knocks Jensen's legs further apart with his knees, presses one hand against the small of Jensen's back and then slides it smoothly upward, slick over the sheen of sweat. Jensen grunts quietly, muscles flexing as Jared grips his shoulder, braces himself and lines up, the tip of his dick nudging between Jensen's ass cheeks and then effortlessly sliding into him.

There's only a sliver of initial resistance and Jared groans, "Oh, _Jesus_ ," as Jensen's body swallows him.

He can feel Jensen go tense and he stills for a second, heart knocking against his ribcage as he lets go of his dick, settles it near Jensen's hip. "Okay?"

Jensen answers with a soft whine, a stilted nod of his head.

It's all the encouragement Jared needs and his willpower completely gives out, hips shoving forward until he's buried to the hilt, Jensen crying out beneath him. And Jared does his best to soothe him, bent forward with his lips grazing the nape of Jensen's neck, his own breath ragged and shattered.

"Fuckin'-- Jesus _fuck_ , you feel good," he manages, hips pulling back and then thrusting in again. There's no rhythm to it, not yet and Jensen only whines again, eyes clenched tight as Jared's teeth scrape his earlobe. "Just wanna-- wanna do this forever. Fuck you forever. Never-- _fuck_ , never wanna stop."

Jared's hips thrust mindlessly, driving into him, breath ragged and hot against the back of Jensen's neck.

But, it's not-- it's good, but it's not enough. Not deep enough. Not close enough.

Jared moves swiftly, letting out a low, determined growl as he shoves one arm between Jensen's chest and the mattress, pulls his knees up tight and _lifts_. It's not a completely new move by any means, but Jensen's a good deal heavier than any woman he's ever been with and it takes considerably more effort. His muscles scream briefly, straining as Jensen struggles for a moment and then settles back againt him, Jared's dick still nudged deep inside him.

" _Jared_ ," he gasps and there's a hint of irritation in the tone, enough to make Jared grin with satisfaction.

"Know you like it, Jen," he says, bucking his hips sharply, making Jensen shudder against him, head tipped back against Jared's shoulder.

Jensen's back arches and he reaches one hand up, fingers curling tight in Jared's hair, tugging almost brutally. Jared doesn't complain, doesn't fight it, just finds the curve of Jensen's neck with his mouth and bites down, licks the heavy taste of salt from his skin. His hips thrust upward, fucking into Jensen as Jensen bears down, finding and fitting into a broken rhythm.

Pressure builds at the base of his spine, blossoming and overriding the ache in his thighs. His arm tightens around Jensen's middle and his other hand slides in, fingers grazing the heavy weight of Jensen's balls before wrapping around his half-hard dick.

"I can't--" Jensen gasps, shaking and dropping his hand to grip Jared's wrist. "Can't-- just-- fuck, just _do it_ , Jared. _Do it_."

Grunting roughly, Jared surges forward, shoving Jensen onto his hands and knees and rams forward. His head lowered, watching as his cock pushes into Jensen's ass again and again and-- he buckles forward, thrusts stilted as Jensen tightens around him.

"Jensen-- oh, fuck. Fuck, Jen-- _Jen_ \--"

He slumps forward when it hits, crashes through him as he keeps thrusting, emptying with stilted, ragged movements. It's made slick by the wetness of his own come and, beneath him, Jensen groans, rocking back, encouraging with slow rolls of his hips.

Jared blinks back the sweat from his eyes as he eases back, slipping free with a groan and then collapsing beside Jensen. He aches all over, heart still pounding violently and blood thumping close to the skin. He swallows, mouth paper-dry and turns his head to see Jensen watching him, green eyes locked on him, expression unreadable.

"Okay?" he asks, breathless.

When Jensen doesn't answer right away Jared's stomach lurches in sudden, horrible certainty that he's gone too far this time. Crossed a line. Taken too much.

Jensen blinks, his face screwing up in discomfort as he shifts, reaches over and gives Jared a lazy, one-handed shove. Says, "Move over- no way 'm I sleepin' in the wet spot, asshole."

And Jared's laugh is open and immediate, flooded with relief as he curls one arm around Jensen and pulls him close, their noses bumping.

Grinning, Jensen turns his head, lips brushing Jared's cheek and grumbles, "And brush your fuckin' teeth."

 **end.**


End file.
